disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Time
Our Wizards Are the Best The Way We Do Navidad |video = Elena and the Secret of Avalor - My Time}} "My Time" is a song from the Sofia the First/''Elena of Avalor'' crossover, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Following Elena's freedom from the Amulet of Avalor, thanks to Sofia, the song expresses how joyful she is to be free. Walt Disney Records released the anthem as a digital single on iTunes June 24, 2016, followed by a six-track EP featuring songs from the series on July 22.Disney Readies Debut of Its New Latina Princess, ‘Elena of Avalor’ In October 31, an Indonesian music video was released under the title "Waktuku" (Indonesian for "My Time") performed by Indonesian singer, Chilla Kiana. Lyrics First Version= It feels so weird having my feet on the ground It's been a while since I've been walking around With my own eyes, I can once again see My dream has come true — I am free But now that I'm here, there's a mission at hand To drive that witch out of our beautiful land I'll banish the darkness and bring back the light 'Cause this time I'm ready to fight This is my time, my time to face my old foe My time, reclaim what was ours long ago This is my time to stand up with honor and pride My time, I've come too far to be denied Now off I must fly to the palace once more To win back the freedom of all Avalor I've spent my whole life waiting just for this day And nothing will get in my way This is my time, I have a plan that can't fail My time, I won't stop 'til I prevail My time, to honor my family and friends My time, this is my time once again This is my time Once again |-|Reprise Version= This is our time, our time to face our old foe Our time, reclaim what was ours long ago Our time, to stand up with honor and pride Our time, we've come too far to be denied And so we will march to the palace once more To bring back the freedom of all Avalor We've spent our whole lives waiting just for this day And nothing (no nothing) will stand in our way This is our time, together as one we won't fail Our time, this time we know we'll prevail Our time, to honor our families and friends Our time, This is our time (This is our time) (This is our time) Once again Trivia *The song was released long before the special aired. *When the song was released to promote the show, all scenes featuring Sofia were removed and Shuriki's wand held by Elena was omitted. *The music video for the song will be made available along with the DVD release of Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *This song was sung by the people of Avalor as they marched to the palace to face Shuriki as "Our Time". *The little boy with the flute played this song before his flute was confiscated by Shuriki's guards. He is seen again with the other Avalorans in the reprise. Videos Chilla Kiana - "Waktuku" ("My Time") Elena of Avalor "Kini Masaku" ("My Time") - Elizabeth Tan - Disney Channel Asia NEW! Disney Junior Princess Elena of Avalor SINGING "My Time" at Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World Elena and the Secret of Avalor - My Time (Reprise) References Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Sofia the First songs Category:Elena of Avalor songs Category:Reprise Category:Featured songs Category:Group songs